The use of high sulphur fuels has for many years been avoided because of the pollution resulting from the use thereof, this pollution being due to the formation of sulphur dioxide when the fuel is burned. However, in recent times, particularly as a result of the energy shortage, it has become necessary to utilize high sulphur fuels despite the pollution caused by such use.
Attempts to avoid or even decrease sulphur dioxide pollution resulting from the use of high sulphur fuels have been unsatisfactory mainly due to the expensive installations required for this purpose, i.e., wet scrubbers, etc.